pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Racing
Dog Racing is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy drama film Directed by Gary Trousdale and Kirk Wise. Produced by Bob Peterson, and Don Hahn. Plot Romeo is born, when he was just a pup in a box when he was picked up by his owner. Along the way, he met animals friends. A lion named Samson, a chicken named Chicken Little, an ostrich named Bradley, a hen named Etta and Henry the sheep One day, Romeo hears the news that the race begins so he went to the competition and met a female dog named Laila In order to stop Phango, Romeo travels alone for seven days to find the dogsled team. When Romeo goes off alone, he suffers from coldness, injuries and a frostbite during the blizzard journey in the snow. During the journey, he found the trail that could led him home. When Romeo arrived, the mountains were blocked by a landslide because a strong storm would wipe out the rocks so Romeo climb onto it. Back at home, The animals and the pets think that Romeo is gone and they went out to find him. Back at New York City, Romeo is strolling along the street walking down the block. Samson said to the gang that Romeo will freeze to death if they don't find him. Romeo was exhausted from the fall during the journey of the blizzard. When the dog arrived to see the team lost, the leader Noah refuses to listen. Romeo make a trail in front of them, but Noah coldly angers Romeo by telling that he will get them back, he is the leader and he is in charge, but Romeo will take the medience back or the storm would rage and Phango would kill them. The two get into a violent, brutal fight, during the battle, Romeo found his strength and pushes Noah off the cliff, nearly hurting him, leading them to go back home. During the journey, however, they encounter falling rocks, fire and snowstorm which put aside their differences. Before the team got back, Phango arrived to fight the dogs. Romeo and Phango fight until they reached part of the cliff, after he tried to drown Romeo. The two got into a brief scuffle until Samson defends an injured Romeo by attacking Phango by pushing him off the cliff. Cast * Michael J. Fox * Adam Del Rio * Madonna * Rachael Taylor * Jason Alexander Additional voices Soundtrack Trivia *These actors, who played Romeo and Laila respectively, were Michael J. Fox and Cree Summer who played Milo and Kida, respectively in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Andrew Stanton, director of Finding Dory, was the co-director of the film. *Bob Peterson, director of Monsters, Inc ''and ''Up, was the producer of the film. *A ball Luxo Jr. can be seen when Romeo is playing with it. *A number A113 was seen serval times. *A casting rumour stated that Adam Del Rio was originally cast, but despite that, he accepted the role. *John Powell was originally selected as the film's composer, but was replaced by Hans Zimmer. Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:2017 films Category:DisneyToon Studios